Ignore the obvious : AU pairings!
by whoyouarexo
Summary: All the gang back at school for the last 2 years, and all hoping to find a change. But whos going to end up attracted to whom? Review the preview and tell me who you've always wanted to see together who never quite got there! C10: A SHOT?
1. Character lowdown

**Another new story idea im afraid everyone, Im full of them. This is lightly based on a roleplay im doing with my friend Laura *waves* and its basically everyone in their high school years, so heres the preview/lowdown bit in hope to get people reviewing and interested! **

**Im going to warn you now I probably will not be doing our cliche pairings in this one, so comment with any AU pairings your interested in, I enjoy writing them because it gives me a challenge and it gives people the opportunities to think about what could have been :D NO PAIRINGS DECIDED YET. the summary's are rough!**

_Brooke Davis- The life and soul of the party and the happiest girl around, shes determined to make her final 2 years at school party-filled and amazing..will she meet the "guy for Brooke Davis" _

_Peyton Sawyer- The loner cheerleader who hates the whole stigma around "pretty girls". Shes determined to make it on her own, but will she have to let someone in to move forward?_

_Haley James- Tutor-girl and BFF to Brooke and Peyton, this girl has a crazy timetable, but this year shes going to let loose. Yup, shes going to drink at one of Brooke Davis' infamous partys_

_Quinn James- Haleys sister who is only a mere few months older. Into photography, and just out of a long term relationship. Whats she looking for?_

_Rachel Catina- The redhead with the vendetta agaisnt "perfect girl" Haley; what if they end up battling over the same guy?_

_Alex Dupree- The school slut. Shes been with everyone and anyone, but shes actually kinda vunerable, and excels at drama. Is anyone going to take her seriously?_

**GUYS**

_Nathan Scott- The ravens jersey alone has the ladies falling at his feet, a cheeky grin here and there and his grades aren't too bad either. But what happens when he starts to develop a crush on the wrong kind of girl? He sticks up for his best friends, and destroys people he hates._

_Lucas Scott- The boy with the scruffy hair and the family loyalty,he stops at nothing to make people around him happy, especially his little brother Nathan. But this makes him "Broody boy"; is anyone going to help him come out of his shell and look after himself a bit more?_

_Clay Evans- The blonde haired blue eyed typical cocky laid back guy, best friend to Nathan, with a harrowing secret about what goes on behind closed doors..but he hides it well, but is the way he gets rid of his pain going to end up hurting him?_

_Julian Baker- Best friend to everyone and always passing every test with flying colours, Julian has nothing to loose. But Julian wants a proper social life, so lets his friends Nathan, Clay, Chase and Lucas lead him astray..is this the right path?_

_Chase Adams- The boy who always feels like the extra, the boy who never gets the girl. The guy who is ridiculed for being a "clean teen" and being "chaste" will he finally get the girl of his dreams this year?_


	2. Classroom gossip

**Thank you for the great response guys :D Very happy with that, my main couple demands are for Haley/Clay, Brooke/Clay, Nathan/Peyton, Haley/Luke, Julian/Alex ! Just curious, whats everyones thoughts on a Julian/Haley pairing at all? Bit strange or so strange its right? **

**And Dylin, great idea to bring in Jake I actually forgot him, thank you for reminding me I will bring him in ASAP.**

**This chapters more about introducing characters and friends, establishing friendships etc etc. Bit of a boring first chapter but stick with me because the second ones going to be exciting!**

* * *

Another school year, and Brooke Davis was already late..she frowned as she crossed the corridor trying to find her homeroom, knowing that she already owed Nathan 5 bucks for the fact that he had predicted that she wouldn't be able to make it on time for the first day. It wasn't her fault that she was relied on to through parties, and she threw one last night. And yes, she may of had one too many cocktails, but at the time it had seemed like a good idea. Her banging head when she woke up at 6.00am and hit her snooze button didn't seem to agree.

She suddenly found the room, and flung open the door, and was faced with applause. Julian, Nathan, Clay, Lucas and Chase all stood up grinning.

"Yeah yeah funny" Brooke laughed, and rolled her eyes, sliding into the seat next to Peyton, where her, Haley and Quinn were situated; Haley looked like she was bitching

"Whats the gossip?" Brooke asked, leaning over, and Haley just directed a look towards the redhead at the front

"Whats she done now?" Brooke sighed, and Haley looked at Brooke, Peyton filled Brooke in

"Basically Rachels done nothing of considerable offence, Haley just hates her" Peyton grinned, and Brooke laughed

"You go tutor-girl. If you wanna bitch slap her i'll totally be your wingman..girl..." Brooke started, and trailed off

"What is with the saying?" Peyton asked, amused

"I heard Clay say it to Nate and it sounded kinda cool" Brooke shrugged, in a whiney voice

* * *

"So tired after that party last night" Yawned Nathan, and Lucas nodded

"Killer" he muttered

"Where were you at the end, Clay?" asked Lucas, and Clays head snapped off from the desk

"Had some work to do, cut out a half hour early" he smiled, weakly, taking a drink out of the water bottle he was carrying

"Wimp" Nathan grinned, and looked to Chase

"What you got first Chaste?" he asked, and Chase recoiled at the nickname

"English" he said, grumpily

"Does anyone have Maths" Nathan remarked, zoning out on his friends evident bad mood

"Does anyone else require the tutor center to pass Maths?" Chase asked and the other boys laughed and high fived him

"Haleys tutoring me, im gonna be in top set with Luke and Clay soon enough!" Nathan whined, and Clay sniggered

"Really buddy?" he asked him, and Nathan punched his arm

"Shut up man" he said, and Clay and Lucas both looked at eachother and laughed as the bell rang. It was time for first lesson

* * *

English..and the teacher had a seating plan

"Brooke over there, Clay sit next to her" the teacher read out, and Clay and Brooke grinned; they had English together every year and just ended up doing nothing all year then cramming revision in on the night before.

"Chase, Peyton, that desk over there" the teacher continued and Brooke laughed, she really was not going to get anything done this term, Clay, Peyton and Chase. Great!

The teacher had set them off in fours to do work, and the four most chatty, unmotivated students in the class had been put together

"So, who does everyone like this year?" Brooke grinned; romance was her favourite conversation

"Oh Brooke" Peyton laughed, and Clay seemed as intregued as her

"Well we all personally think Lucas has a bit of a interest in one of the James sisters" Clay decided, and Chase nodded

"Which one goof?" Peyton asked, nudging Chase

"Thats the thing..we don't know yet" Chase quickly said, and Brooke rolled her eyes

"Boys, your useless. Well me and P-Sawyer over here thought that Haley had a little thing for Julian, but Haley changes who she likes every 5 minutes..." Brooke rambled

"Well we all think Nathan wants a piece of Alex Dupree" Clay waggled his eyebrows as he said the name

"Nathan's a male slut, he wants a piece of everyone" Brooke said..Nathan didn't even count, he was a basketball player, he would not be tied down; ever.

"Why do you all need someone anyway?" Peyton asked..she wanted to know why all her friends, male and female felt the need to have a "partner" of some kind

"We don't, we just want someone..girls have needs" Brooke laughed, with a cunning grin, and Clay high fived her

"Nothing wrong with a bit of romance" Chase smiled sweetly, and he thought of the girl he liked. He had liked Peyton for ages, but had never had the courage to tell her. They were good friends, he couldn't just come out with something like that without angering her. Peyton didn't do relationships.

* * *

Over in Maths, Nathan, Haley, Julian and Lucas all sat on a table. Haley wished that she didn't have to always be the one to rein in Lucas and Nathan, as they constantly had conversations. Haley just wanted to learn. But she did kind of enjoy her conversations with the guys, she got to hear all the gossip

"So, who reckons Clay likes Brooke?" Nathan asked, his eyes darting around the table

"Can guys and girls not be best friends anymore, those two have been close since they started here, just like me and Peyt" Lucas said, wondering why everything Nathan said was so black and white.

"I don't know. Ive always thought.." Nathan started

"Name me one instance where your thoughts are right?" Julian asked, and Nathan rolled his eyes

"Okok, but I totally think Chase is into Peyton..he tries to hide it" Nathan grinned, and Lucas nodded

"Got to agree with that one; but I think she kinda likes him aswell..I saw her looking at him once" Lucas thought

"Oh guys you still have so much to learn" sighed Haley

"What?" Nathan asked, focusing his glance on her

"One, Brooke and Clay are best friends, Two, Peyton does not like Chase just because she looked at him once and Three, when girls like guys they don't make it all obvious like you" Haley finished, quite pleased with herself for the speech

"Fair enough" Lucas laughed

"No, girls make it all obvious with that twirling hair crap" Nathan argued, and Julian whipped around

"As much as I agree with your point Haley, Nathan also has a point" Julian smiled, and Haley rolled her eyes

"I give up" she laughed, putting pen to paper and solving the equation in front of her

* * *

Brooke put a invite into everyones lockers. They did this every year to see in the new school year,

Luke was the first to get his, and he grinned at the paper, he loved this time of year

"DARE NIGHT, BE THERE OR BE SQUARE, START IT AT 6.00PM AT MY HOUSE, BROOKE XX"

Everyone took turn to do it, last years turn had been Nathan, this year it was Brooke..and Brooke didn't half have a good plan!


	3. Dare night part 1

**Thanks for reviewing guys, its time for dare night! All of you reviewers inspire me to update, so thank you and keep going, I love the buzz around this and all your couple suggestions! Longer chapter for you all, this is DARE NIGHT PART 1 :D and LOL Laura, yes its dare night without Fannax :( But I did a mention for ya! People who are together in dare night are by no means couples!**

Peyton and Brooke were at Brookes, waiting for people to turn up

"Ready to tell me what your doing?" Peyton asked Brooke

"Nope..secrets a secret Peyton" Brooke smiled

"Does being your best friend count for nothing!" Peyton whined, and Brooke laughed

"Patience is a virtue P-Sawyer"

And then the doorbell rang. The first guests were Nathan, Haley, Quinn and Lucas. They were then joined by Julian, Chase, Alex and Clay they had everyone. Everyone looked a bit confused to why Alex was there, but Brooke needed to even up numbers and was either her or Rachel..and Haley would end up damaging her fist on Rachel

* * *

"Right, Nathan, Chase, Clay, Julian, Luke, over there, Peyton, Hales, Quinn, Alex, over here with me, the guys names are in this pot, we pick our partners name out, then get started!" Brooke squealed, clapping her hands excitedly

"Peyton, who you got?" Brooke asked, after a suspenseful 2 minutes after they had all had their paper

"Clay" Peyton said,Brooke laughed..her two blonde best friend brooders together, what could be more perfect. Clay looked relieved...he totally thought he was going to get Alex

"Quinn?" Brooke continued

"Lucas" she beamed, and Lucas grinned aswell

"Haley?"

"Julian" Haley said, with a proper smile, and Julian looked pretty pleased himself

"Alex?" asked Brooke, wondering if she was going to end up with Chase or Nathan. She hoped Alex got Nathan, she would eat Chase alive

"Chase" she giggled, and Brooke's eyes widened; the slut and the clean teen. Poor Chase.

"Right Basket-boy, your with me..pick a dare and we all get moving, you all have keys and phones in the bags with your names on them..don't damage the phones, and at 10.00 theres a little twist, we swap partners, so back here...ok..START!" Brooke shouted, as they all got into their pairs

* * *

Clay and Peytons first dare was in the house..they walked into the kitchen, equiped with

"Oh no" Clay moaned, and Peyton saw; there was a table full of shots on trays, each labelled "pair 1" "pair 2" in numbers upto 5.

"If thats vodka im gonna get her ass later" Peyton decided, and Clay laughed and picked up the instructions

_"Pair number one, allocate one of your hot selves to take the shots, and the other one has to get that bag on the side and answer the questions. When they get a answer wrong, hot-partner has to take a shot!" X_

"So who dares shot?" Clay asked, and Peyton smiled

"Seeing as ive got the car.." she grinned

"Damn..you better be good at these questions" Clay laughed, and Peyton grinned at him

* * *

Brooke and Nathans first dare was to...

"To start a food fight at the mall..Brooke really?" Nathan groaned, and Brooke winced

"I didn't think I would get that one" she admitted, scrunching up her features and looking innocent..Nathan laughed

"You goof"

"I know..so why don't we just go and get a load of doughnuts and pelt them?" Brooke suggested

"Or eggs.."

"Nathan, we are going for fun not vandalism, now drive me to the store, now" Brooke commanded, and Nathan rolled his eyes and jumped into the car

"Get in then Davis" Nathan winked, and Brooke jumped in; she was ready for the ride. To be honest, she didn't really want to get Nathan, she would of rather got Clay or Luke, because she was closer to them. But maybe a new year called for a closer friendship with the raven haired player

* * *

"Chase..do you enjoy the Chase?" Alex grinned, as Chase looked at her

"Im a clean teen, what do you think?" He moaned; he did not want to be with Alex

"Oh quit moaning you chose to be a "virgin for life"" Alex giggled

"Like you chose to be a slut" Chase shrugged

"Oh yeah, be rude like everyone else,it makes you so awesome" Alex rolled her eyes, she was so sick of boys like him judging her

"Do you have no self respect?" Chase seriously asked

"Meaning?" Alex was caught off guard

"Its a simple question. Why don't you care about getting to know people" Chase asked, this was the most important part for him

"Because like you clean-boy, everyone seems to of already made up their minds about me, im just a body" Alex frowned, and Chase looked at her

"Sorry for being such a.." he started

"Judgemental horrible idiot?" Alex put in

"Yeah, that" Chase smiled, and offered his arm to Alex "Lets go find the challenge Dupree, we can talk on the way"

* * *

Lucas and Quinn giggled as they looked at their first assignment.

"Dine and dash..typical" Lucas sighed

"Come on, we can have fun" Quinn grinned, bouncing out the car

"How did you work that out James?" He asked her

"Good company" She laughed with a wink,and Luke followed her..he certainly couldn't argue with that

* * *

Haley and Julian giggled as they walked along the beach with water balloons

"Ballooning the nudists on a nudist beach; thanks Brooke you've filled my lifetime fantasy" Julian winked, and Haley scoffed

"They wont all be hot-bods down here buddy" She playfully teased him, and he put a finger to her lip with a "shh" motion

"I feel a girl trying to ruin the fantasy" Julian pretending he was sensing something, as they both bent down at the entrance.

"This is your fantasy?" Haley sarcastically said. The beach was filled was old people, baring more then they should.

"Is that..even natural?" Julian grimaced, at a particularly saggy-breasted woman

"Yes Julian its called growing old" Haley laughed

"Its called letting go" Julian marvelled, his eyes widened

"Lets just throw the balloons so I can rid myself of this mental image..please" Haley begged him,and Julian picked up a balloon

"Only If I can throw one at saggy" He said this with a wide grin

"Fine, but make it quick you perv" Haley mocked

* * *

"Peyton this is a quiz about your friends please get a question right, I don't know how much vodka I can take!" Clay moaned, as downed another shot

She read the next question

"What is Quinns favourite colour?"...crap I don't know..she doesn't have one!" Peyton screwed up her face in concentration and turned over the question sheet

"Damn it, Clay down it" Peyton instructed, and Clay groaned

Peyton had to laugh at Clays new way of doing this. He would pinch his nose, pour the drink down and then quickly recoil from the taste, but he didn't even seem drunk

"Clay, you've done it, you've ran out the shots!" Peyton grinned, this was great

"So we just stay here and wait" Clay smiled, and breathed out finally..."Sawyer get me some water now"

"Lets go down to the beach, we have 2 hours to kill" Peyton grinned, and Clay nodded with a heavy head

"I need some air"

* * *

Brooke and Nathan ran out laughing as they had completed their task

"That was actually pretty fun Davis" Nathan smiled, and Brooke widened her eyes

"Nathan Scott having fun without a ball...or someone playing with..ballls?" Brooke grinned, and Nathan shook his head at her

"Im not just a basketball player you know" he admitted

"What else are you then basket-boy?" Brooke asked

"Well, I like to go to the gym.." he teased, and Brooke rolled her eyes this time

"Come on..you care about your guys don't you" Brooke started to smile. She had fond memories of the Scott brothers growing the bond that they had. And also Nathan for the first time reaching out and making his own best buddy; Clay. Brooke knew that those two boys were the most important things to Nathan

"I have their backs, yes..what about you, you and Peyton ever gonna go lesbian?" Nathan winked, and Brooke stopped and hit him

"Take that back now perv" She said, with her mouth dropped open with a "O" face

"Girls have such..close relationships.." Nathan remarked

"That doesn't mean we are all total Annas!" Brooke wrinkled up her nose, disgusted..she was the straightest of the straight!

"Thou protest too much" Nathan grinned

"Thou doesn't know what frickin Thou means" Brooke retorted

"And you do?" Nathan raised his eyebrow

"I didn't say that" Brooke laughed, and they carried on walking

* * *

Lucas and Quinn were sitting in the restaurant, eating and videoing eachother going "mmmm" as a laugh

"Since when did Luke smile?" A shocked Quinn said

".Ha" Was Lucas' sarcastic response

"Its true, everyone calls you 'the brooder'" Quinn smiled, matter-of-factly

"Well im not brooding because im having a good time" Lucas stated, and Quinn smiled

"So, what makes Lucas Scott tick?" Quinn leaned forward..she had never properly got to know any of the guys, and Lucas seemed like the best bet.

"I like basketball" Lucas shrugged

"Come on, theres more to you then sport, I know it" Quinn smiled

"Fine, I like writing aswell, I really like writing..maybe even more then basketball" Lucas pondered

"And theres a start. So your not the brooder your just the tortured poet..figures!" Quinn exclaimed

"So what about you?" Lucas asked, pulling his chair in

"Finding magic in unexpected places" Quinn dreamily replied, and then realised they had both finished eating

"We need to run" Quinn said, and Lucas laughed

"Lets go then" He got up, but Quinn hesitated

"Can't we pay and not tell Brooke?" Quinn pleaded

"Quinn, go to the ladies room and run out in five minutes, im off" Lucas grinned, and Quinn sighed

"I feel bad" She muttered

"Get over it" Lucas teased

* * *

On the beach, Clay and Peyton had both taken refuge on a big rock by the sea, and were talking

"Its my mums death anniversary tomorrow" Clay suddenly burst out, he always got a bit soppy when he looked at the sea, its immensity, the thoughts that racked his brains

"You gonna do anything special?" Peyton asked, knowing what it felt like

"I would do something with my dad but..he doesn't talk to me" Clay sighed

"How come, is he working alot?" Peyton looked at him with interest

"He thinks I killed my mum" Clay shrugged, and Peyton eyeballed him

"How could you of done that?" Peyton's eyebrows knitted together

"She died while having me" Clay admitted. He had never told anyone apart from Brooke and Nathan before

"That doesn't make it your fault Clay..my mum died when she was picking me up from school, but its not my fault its just circumstances" Peyton said, laying a hand on his shoulder, which was shaking slightly. She put her head there instead

"Blaming yourself will just create a unhappy person, and we want to make sure our friend Clay is a happy boy" Peyton softly said, and Clay leaned his head slightly against Peytons

"Don't worry, I am a happy boy" he reassured her, taking a drink from his water bottle..but why did he recoil at the taste?

* * *

Julian grinned at Haley as she sipped her hot chocolate, and got a moustache

"What you laughing at goof?" Haley asked, looking around the cafe

"Mr whippy" Julian quipped, and Haley looked confused

"You boys have a language of your own" she decided

"Im gonna take a picture to show we are in a cafe" Julian took out the camera phone and took a picture of Haley, smiling

"Thanks" Julian said, after she had posed, and chortled at the picture of Haley grinning, oblivious to the moustache

"So, you going to the beach party Friday?" Haley asked, and Julian nodded while eating, and waved his hands about like a loony, telling Haley he was going to talk

"Yes" he simply said

"Oh what a climaxing answer after all that hand waving" Haley mocked

"At least I haven't got a moustache" Julian sing-songed

"What..I totally do not have a moustache!" Haley jumped up, and looked in her mirror and laughed softly

"I totally have a moustache" She sighed..how embarrassing. So she had to pick up the whipped cream on the table, and before Julian knew what had hit him, she had drawn a moustache on him

"Evens" Haley said, she was content now

* * *

"So Alex Dupree likes to act..thats a surprise" Chase smiled as they walked across the town, after completing their dare of putting whoopee cushions on all of the mall benches, and watching the Tree Hill population sitting down, thinking they were actual cushions.

"What did you think I wanted to do..pole dance?" Alex sarcastically stated

"Maybe" Chase admitted

"Enough of me, what do you wanna do?" Alex asked, interested

"I wanna be a pilot" Chase smiled, thinking of his dream. He suddenly noticed that Alex was shivering, and took off his jacket

"Take it" he said kindly to her, and she took it looking bewildered

"Nobody ever does that for me" she said, sort of in shock

"Well its about time people started treating you with respect;and you need to make them" Chase innocently said, and Alex nodded

"But being a ho is so much easier for the heart" Alex admitted

"But so much less healthy for it in the long term" Chase reminded her, and she shoved into him playfully

"Your quite deep really aren't you skatey?" Alex beamed at him

"So what if I am, you are too" he beamed back

"Whatever douche" Alex laughed, as Chase shoved her back

* * *

They were all again gathered at Brookes house...who were the new partners going to be?

DARE NIGHT PART 2 COMING UP!

& Some teasers for future chapters!

**-There is going to be a love triangle, where the boy has to pick between the sexy one for his image, or the one he actually likes, but whoever is chosen, theres heartbreak all round**

**-A bromance is strained as one of the guys thinks that his best girl is being messed with**

**- Can a leopard change her spots for the guy she likes?**

**- A return to town makes things very difficult for a budding romance, and it leaves one of them very confused at which one they like**

**-Rachel makes her advances onto one of the boys, but also ends up dating another one, who actually likes her; but is she trouble; and is someone onto her cheating ways?**

**- Clays secret is revealed, and its not good, can the OTH high guys and girls get to him before he does something stupid that will affect the rest of his life?**

**- Julian is fed up of being the "clean guy", so he goes out, gets wasted, and does something really stupid that he'll never forget..something happens that night, but he really can't remember.**


	4. Catching up with a friend

**This chapters set more after the dares have taken place..the new partners are Peyton/Nathan, Chase/Quinn, Lucas/Haley, Clay/Brooke, Alex/Julian- this is a filler chapter, im using the first 3 or so to sort of establish the characters and everything, and im using this mostly to build on Peyton/Nathan, and have Haley/Luke and Brooke/Clay as best friends..also building up a Alex/Julian friendship..**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep at it! please!**

xx

* * *

Peyton and Nathan sat on the beach..they had done their dare, and none of them new which one to leave first

"So uhh..how are you?" Nathan awkwardly asked

"Great" Peyton said shortly

"You know you would probably have a boyfriend if you weren't such a emo" Nathan suddenly came out with

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked, angered

"Well you never talk, your always moody" Nathan started, but got stopped with a punch on the arm by Peyton

"You don't know me" She stated

"I know you could use a proper night out" Nathan raised his eyebrows

"So your answer to everything is..lets get laid" Peyton sarcastically

"No, my answer it have fun broody-girl" He laughs

"Broody-girl..really" Peyton stared into the sea

"Let me take you out one night, and if you don't have a good time, you can..I dont know punch something or whatever you moody people do" Nathan offered

"Fine..and for the record, I am not moody, im just not a "pretty-smiley-cheerleader"" Peyton moaned

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8" He grinned

"And you'll also tell noone" Peyton smiled, and stood up

"Im off mr happy basketball, see you tomorrow" she started to go, and Nathan smiled after her

* * *

Brooke and Clay sat giggling at her house, with a cocktail in each of their hands, catching up

"So Nathan eh.." Clay laughed

"Hes hot, shut up!" She playfully punched him

"Oh Brooke.." He grinned, sipping his cocktail

"So on a serious note..how are things at home..Bitchtoria been back lately?" he asked her, putting his legs up on the sofa and leaning back, allowing her to cross her legs back over his

"She rang me the other day to offer me a boob job" Brooke laughed, and then looked down

"Which you don't need" Clay smiled, and Brooke smiled back

"So hows your dad these days?" She asked him,and Clay let out a involuntary shudder, something he never knew he did when his dad was mentioned

"Still an ass" Clay shrugged, and Brooke moved and leaned her head on him, and took his hand

"He'll get there" she softly said, and his shirt rose up a little with the touch of her hand, revealling..

"Clay what the hell happened?" She asked, looking at the big purple bruise across his wrist

"Walked into one of those stupid devices in the hardware store" he laughed, looking out the window

"Goof" she giggled, and the two of them kept talking, Clay talking about films and anything that would get her focus away from the bruising on his wrist

* * *

Alex and Julians dare had been to go to a nightclub, and literally kiss as many people as possible..a typical Brooke dare in other words

"I cannot believe you won" Alex said, in disbelief. Julian had scored more chicks..and men were alot easier to be a slut around!

"I can" Julian winked, and Alex giggled

"Why did I get this dare.." Alex suddenly said

"I thought it would be right up your street?" A surprised Julian said

"Im not just a brainless slut who hangs around with Rachel" Alex whined..she hated being thought about like that..and she also wanted to be in the group. So she was trying to show herself to as many people as possible

"Good to hear, I'll drink to that" Julian smiled, and raised his glass

"Tequila Tequila" Alex grinned, clinking her glass to Julians

"You shouldn't hang around with Rachel, your better then her" Julian kindly said

"Shes the only female friend I have" Alex said

"Then change that, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Quinn, they're all great girls"

"Whos your favourite?" Alex cocked her head to one side

"Haley" he said a little too quickly

"OOOH Haley" she whistled

"No not like that!" Julian protested

"Someone protests too much" Alex winked

* * *

"Chase, out of everywhere you could of taken me..a smoothie bar?" Quinn laughed

"I like smoothies..they're...smooth like me" Chase said, winking in a cheesy way

"Your more cheesy then the moon" Quinn giggled

"The moon has no cheese.." a confused Chase answered

"The moon is totally made of cheese" Quinn pointed out

"That is totally not a fact" Chase said, with a fake gasp

"Oh shut up" Quinn threw a chip in his face

"Oh you.." He threw a chip in her face

"What a cheap date..chips and a smoothie" Quinn noticed

"Hey, your lucky I paid for that" Chase grinned, and Quinn laughed with him..such a boy.

* * *

Lucas and Haley sat at Haleys

"I can't believe none of your huge families in" Lucas smiled

"Well, they don't stay in all the time like guard dogs" Haley laughed

"Fair enough..so Haley..hows JULLLIAN" Lucas teased

"Excuse me?" Haley asked, raising her eyebrows at Lucas

"Oh come on you two are totally into eachother" Lucas laughed

"And what about you and Quinn or is that a figment of my imagination!" Haley teased back

"A figment of your imagination!" said a shocked Lucas

"Pfft" Haley simply laughed

"Oh shush you" Lucas threw a pillow in his best friends face"

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER DEFO STINKS OF BEING A FILLER HAHA!  
**

**But the next one**

**-Some of you may work out who the love triangles going to involve**

**- One of the boys picks up on Clay's shifty attitude, but is a girl going to distract him from exploring what he needs to?**

**- Rachel manages to snare one of the guys who is desperate for a bit of company..but shes bad news..and Brooke knows this..**


	5. A night out at the bar

**Thank you everyone, keep reviewing, I think i've lost alot of readers, but im hoping to get more interesting chapters now ive built up the obvious things!**

**

* * *

**The day after, and Brooke woke up with a stinking hangover from all her and Clay's homemade cocktails..she should of known never ever to have a cocktail by Clay..he put all sorts in there, him and Nathan were like twins in that respect, they just liked to see who would get the most smashed. Clay appeared in her doorway with water..he had stayed over last night, Brooke always had friends staying over. Mostly Peyton and Haley, her girl BFFs, then sometimes Clay, her boy BFF, she just hated being the girl in the big empty house.

"You need to stop being such a lightweight" Clay grinned, sliding a drink towards her

"I am not a lightweight you just like vodka shots too much!" Brooke moaned, clutching her head

"Nates giving us a ride to school Brookie, so be ready in a half hour" Clay winked, and Brooke looked at him with a dumbfounded expression

"How do you not even have..a circle under your eye.." Brooke sighed, and Clay laughed

"Nothing can perish these good looks! I suppose I better make you some breakfast!" Clay grinned and went bounding down towards the kitchen, while Brooke, feeling like the living dead headed to the shower

Clay chuckled to Lucas on the phone as he made some breakfast

"You and Haley sound like you drank too much"

"I tried recreating one of your cocktails..too..many..times" Lucas whined

"You sound like such a girl" Clay pretended to sigh, flipping a pancake

"How does it not affect you?" Lucas asked

"Oh what can I say, im irrepressible!" Clay grinned into the phone

"Oh yeah" Lucas sarcastically

"Its true man, anyway I gotta go make sure Brooke's not dead, catch you at school mate" Clay replied, and Lucas laughed with a "see ya buddy" and hanged up

* * *

Peyton drove to school and found Nathan sitting on his own on their groups bench. She begrudgingly sat down next to him

"Pick you up at 7?" Nathan cockily asked

"Oh you've changed the time" Peyton said in a fake "excitement"

"Yup...and put a dress on yeah?" Nathan said

"Nice one ass..and don't tell anyone" Peyton said with her best "cheerleader" smile,and Nathan chuckled..then Chase came over

"Hey guys!" he said, sliding off his skateboard and putting it to the side

"Sup" Nathan asked

"Hi" Peyton smiled, and laughed as Clay and Brooke came towards them

"What happened to them?" she asked

"I picked them up and took them to school..Brooke has a hangover" Nathan chortled, and caught Clays eye and laughed again as Brooke headed to Peyton

"Hey skinny-ass" Brooke said softly, and Peyton laughed

"What the hell did you do last night?"

"Everytime me and Clay catch up it involves vast amounts of alcohol..I had one too many of his famous cocktails" Brooke frowned, and Peyton cackled

"I learnt to pretend to drink his cocktails a long time ago..not as bad as Chase's though, they are horrendus!" Peyton saw Haley approaching as the bell went

"Haley James late..and I thought I had seen it all!" Brooke weakly laughed, and Haley rolled her eyes at her

* * *

Brooke tapped her pen in Maths as she sat next to Luke, Luke nudged her

"Hey, whats with that-tapping!" Lucas finally said, taking her hand and resting it on the table

"I don't get the maths" Brooke innocently suggested

"Or you like someone" Lucas grinned

"Does everything come down to that?" Brooke asked

"Honestly...yes" Lucas was still grinning

"Oh stop smiling!" Brooke hissed

"So who is he" Lucas asked

"Im not telling you" Brooke teased, and leant over her book with a red face..she couldn't get him out of her head

"Fine, but please go and jump on him soon, your maths will suffer" Lucas couldn't hold in his laughter

"As if my Maths is good anyway..." Brooke started, and Lucas laughed again

"Just tell whoever it is and it'll be fine" He smiled

"Go tell Quinn you want to "jump on her" then" Brooke retorted

"But I don't!" Lucas said, outraged

"Thats like saying Chase isn't..chasing..Peyton" Brooke grinned at her pun

"He's not getting anywhere" Lucas reminded her

"Touche" She grinned, and they both carried on gossiping

* * *

Julian, Haley, Quinn, Clay and Rachel all sat in their science lesson

Julian and Haley sat together

"Look at Rachel, shes shameless!" Haley giggled, as Rachel tossed her hair in Clay's face, and also pulled her top down for cleavage reasons

"He's not going to poke her off with a stick" Julian chuckled along with her, and surely enough, Clay was grinning at her like a Cheshire Cat

"Well its about time he got a girlfriend" Haley mused

"So that leaves Nathan to roam around like a female slut.." Quinn nodded

"You guys, boys do not need girlfriends to make them men!" Julian decided to cut in

"Guys like Clay and Nathan need a little smoothing out by the right girl" Haley smiled

"And the right girl is Rachel? Shes the female Clay!" Julian laughed, and looked into Haleys eyes, who was still staring at Clay; did she..like him?

* * *

The last bell rang, and a yawning Brooke was off for a coffee with Peyton, and a relaxed Clay had taken a phone call then started running

"Hey man, what about the lift home?" Julian said to Clay

"Sorry I really need to get home, but here, get a cab yeah?" Clay shoved a wad of cash at Julian and began running again; what the hell was going on..maybe he should follow Clay, yeah, he was a friend, Clay was there for him, so he should really go and see if he was ok; suddenly his eyes were covered

"Guess who?" asked a female voice, which he recognised straight away

"Alex" Julian laughed, turning around

"Whats up?" He asked her

"Well, I like a boy, who is chasing after a curly haired blonde; catch my drift?" she rolled her eyes

"Chase is never going to get anywhere with Peyton" Julian started, and put a hand on her back

"Let me take you for a coffee and teach you about Chase" he laughed, and Alex smiled and left with him

* * *

Peyton and Brooke sat in the coffee shop

"So Haley tells me that Luke told her that you like someone" Peyton grinned

"Then Haley should tell Luke to shut up" Brooke yawned

"Tell me some gossip that isn't about me" Brooke suggested

"Apparently Rachel and Clay are getting friendly" Peyton laughed, leaving out the news of her own date. Brooke would get all protective, especially if it was Nathan; and it wasn't even a date!

"No, she is a slut, she can't!" Brooke snarled

"He's a big boy Brooke" Peyton laughed at her best friend

"But he's also a boy who just wants sex, and will get hurt by that slut" Brooke put her head on the table

"Let him figure her out, and as for you, im taking you home, B-Davis!" Peyton put an arm around Brooke

"Stop worrying about everything!" Peyton started, seating her in the car. Brooke was just worrying. She liked a guy, and she wanted to tell him; but Brooke didn't do anything like that; she just did the no strings thing

* * *

It was 7.00 and Nathan sat outside Peytons door, beeping his car horn

"Quit it jack-ass!" Peyton shouted, coming out the door at five-past

"I don't want to spend half the time waiting in the car" Nathan moaned

"Dude, its five past, hardly 'half the time' " Peyton got in the car

"So, what whiney emo music are you going to put on?" Nathan asked, as he saw her eyeing up his radio

"Not all music has a rap accompaniment" Peyton sighed

"Not all music stars a guy moaning about the fact he doesn't have a chick" Nathan looked at her and raised his eyebrows

"My music has a meaning, actually!" Peyton smiled, and Nathan and her had easygoing banter all the way to te bar

* * *

After the bar, Peyton and Nathan began to walk home

"Such a douche, didn't think about the fact you had to leave your car there" Peyton nudged him

"You've never been so talkative" Nathan nudged her back, sending her stumbling, he cracked up

"Peyton how much did you tank!" he asked her

"Well you went to the loo and you seemed more drunk then me so I had some shots to catch up" She giggled, in a very un-Peyton like way

"Your a bit..happy" Nathan commented

"And your acting like a whiney girl so quit it and laugh or something" Peyton pouted, and Nathan cracked up laughing again, and put his jacket around Peyton

"You look a bit cold" he simply said

"What a gentleman" Peyton sounded out loud

"Your fun when your like this" Nathan smiled

"Like what" Peyton snapped back quickly

"Happy" Nathan grinned

"Its a once in a lifetime experience enjoy it!" Peyton grinned, wrapping a arm around Nathans waist for support

"Im just gonna have to get you hanging out with me more often" Nathan laughed, leading her across the road, they didn't have a long way to go now

"I could do that" Peyton flirted

"But.." she started, and Nathan nodded

"1 condition..you need to be drunk next time your kinda of boring" Peyton grinned, freakishly

"Fine!" he pretended to walk off

Peyton chased after him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he spun around while Peyton gave him a quick kiss

"Some would say that was because I was drunk, and some would say its because I kinda like you..im gonna walk the rest of the way now..laters Nate" Peyton gave a small wave, and started laughing and walking back towards her house. Nathan looked perplexed; he was kinda happy just from a kiss..

* * *

Brooke decided she was going to go and see the guy she liked, she had to or she would face Luke and Peyton taking the mick for the rest of her life

She jumped in her car, in her best lingerie, her hairstyle, tight jeans and knocked on the door, which opened after a long 30 seconds

"Brooke?" the male voice answered, with a look of shock


	6. Unwelcome discovery's

**Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews :D Sorry journey but its all part of the storyline I promise you! and you will also find out a bit more about Clay this chapter as someone discovers hsi healing methods...**

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" asked the raven-haired basketball player

"Nathan do I have to spell it out? I want you" Brooke smiled, in her confident manner. She didn't know what it was about Nathan that she liked. But he was good-looking, charming, and had a way about him that was so similar to her

"Brooke I-.." Nathan started, he did not know what was going on with him and Peyton yet..if anything was going on

"Shh" she said, and pushed him agaisnt the wall and kissed him

"Its ok we can be secret" she grinned, after the first fiery kiss that Nathan couldn't refuse, Nathan nodded, before letting his head control his heart and taking Brooke upstairs.

* * *

Clay was at a bar, drowning his sorrows after another hideous argument with his father

"Oh blondie from my science class, what are you doing here?" Rachel sat next to him with a wink

"Well Rachel, im having a drink" a slightly drunk Clay repsonded

"Yes I can see that" she said, shuffling closer to him "buy me one?"

Clay bought Rachel a drink and turned round to her

"So you do this every night?" he asked, looking at her

"Every night" she grinned, and looked at the bar

"Im feeling the need to be drunk tonight, BARTENDER, line up some of your worst shots!" she giggled, and Clay laughed at her

"A woman who can tank aload like me..I think im going to like you" he hoarsely said

"No point drinking if you can't feel it" Rachel decided, and looked at the shots that had been lined up, managing to down each one in succession to eachother

"I like your style" Clay nodded at her, impressed

"Well you can come back to mine and raid my dads mini bar if you want; hes not home until next month" Rachel grinned

"How could I say no to a offer like that?" Clay gave her a lopsided smile, and downed his drink. Thats what he wanted to do everytime he needed to forget

* * *

The next morning at school, Alex and Julian walked in together giggling about something, and bumped into Haley

"Hey Julian, you seen Clay?" Haley asked, and Julian shrugged..he hadn't seen him since he rushed off last night

"Nope" Julian simply said, and Haley thanked him and walked off

"Wow someone has a major crush on Haley" Alex whispered

"Do not" Julian frowned, crossing his arms

"Oh come on; you think Haley likes Clay, so your jealous..ps. shes not gonna get Clay, he hooked up with Rachel last night" Alex winked

"One, so not true, and two, how do you know this?" Julian asked

"Well, one it is true, and two, Rachel texted me..they were both at a bar and they found eachother" Alex mocked the pair, in a airy "true love" storytelling voice

"At least it means you can bang Haley" Alex laughed

"I do not want to bang Haley" Julian hissed

"Oh you so do" Alex giggled, and nudged him

* * *

In PE, Julian was flustered. He didn't like PE, at all, he was trying to learn basketball to..impress a girl, the girl. No he wasn't. He was doing this for himself, not because he liked Haley who was currently talking/flirting with Nathan and Clay. and he also was not jealous at all.

He was red, hot, bothered and waterless though, so he might have to ask a friend

"Clay can I get some water off you?" Julian shouted over, figuring that Clay would be a better option then Nathan, who would laugh in his face..Clay was too busy looking at Rachel cheerleading to care

"Yeah, in my bag" he called back casually, he looked as if he didn't know what he was saying.

Julian grumbled his way over to Clays bag..it had about five different sections! He looked in the one that felt like it had water in it, and it had 2 bottles; Julian was suspicious. He quickly turned to see if Clay was still staring at Rachel, and took the cap off one of the bottles and smelt it..that was alcohol..pure vodka. He coughed and moved it around a little, finding the next bottle to actually be water..then he found a small bag; with white powder in it; it looked suspiciously like..cocaine? He quickly put it back and looked at Clay; he hadn't been acting differently. At all. But if nothing was wrong, why did he carry alcohol and drugs around in his school bag out of all places? and why would he need alcohol and drugs?

Clay suddenly realised that the water was with the vodka, and it snapped inside of him "Hey man you found the water?" Clay asked, running over

"Nope, just was gonna do it now" lied Julian, and Clay bent over and went through his bag, shaking the two bottles around a bit then passing one to Julian

"There you go buddy" he smiled, taking a massive swig of the other one and groaning slightly; watching Julian's facial expression, he quickly invented a reason "water feels so good after sport.."

Julian took a swig of his own bottle of actual water, perturbed. What the hell?

* * *

Julian sat next to Lucas in his next lesson, English, and looked concerned, he didn't know what the hell was going on with Clay. Should he tell someone or should he keep it shut?

"Hey man im meant to be the 'broody' guy" Lucas laughed slightly. Julian laughed aswell, Lucas must of been concerned to speak in English, all he usually did was write endless pages and essays and stories, sometimes he would get so into it you should shout at him and it would be like he had headphones in

"Seriously though, whats up?" Lucas asked, actually putting his pen down and crossing his arms

Julian wondered how to put this in a subtle way

"What if you discovered something about someone that really worries you, and you don't know what to do for the best?" Julian simply asked

"Well I would say you let someone else in on the thing and get a second opinion?" Lucas motioned that it would be ok to tell him

"C-someone I knows carrying drugs and vodka around in their bag and acting like its their best friend" Julian replied, and Lucas nodded

"Man thats not good..Im guessing your not going to tell me who this is but you sure as hell need to tell them and help them. I had a friend at basketball camp who relied on booze and drugs to see him through the dark days. let me just say, he doesn't play anymore. Hes still in the hospital, having dialysis everyday until they find him a donor for a new kidney.." Lucas carried on, and Julian looked furthermore confused. He knew that him and Lucas were the more sensitive ones of the group, so it was easier to have a conversation about this with Lucas.

"Is it anyone I know, like one of our friends?" Lucas asked, and Julian decided to protect Clay for a little longer. He hadn't forgot the way that Clay was there for Julian when his parents divorced. He would give him some time

"Nope, just someone in my PE class" frowned Julian, and Lucas nodded again and they carried on working until the bell rang.

* * *

"So Rachel and Clay are official" Peyton raised her eyebrows as Nathan told her, they were both sitting on a bench with Quinn who was working on some "lame emo" photography project. They had a free lesson

"Hes really into her" Nathan laughed

"How do you know..did he smile or something?" Peyton pretended to be sarcastic, and Nathan punched her arm in a friendly manner

"Actually he said it..'my type of girl' were the words" Nathan shuffled a bit closer to Peyton, despite feeling guilty about the previous night with Brooke

"Ha, she wont be anyones type of girl once Brooke's done with her" Peyton cackled

"Whys that?" Nathan asked

"Brooke's so protective over Clay its crazy, if she disapproves he will live through the hell!" Peyton did jazz hands, she was actually quite excited about this drama that didn't involve her for once

"Are you sure she doesn't just like him and doesn't want to admit it?" Nathan asked..if he could ward Brooke off onto Clay it would be ok. But if Brooke still loitered around him, he was not strong enough to resist. She was so strong, sexy and independent, and going out with the head cheerleader would be amazing for his reputation. He would be untouchable

"Oh no, she likes some other guy, shes not saying who though" Peyton rolled her eyes, showing that this was typical Brooke

"Ah right, so hows Chase?" Nathan asked, and Peyton looked at him

"Oh come on you must know he likes you by now?" Nathan asked, and Peyton widened her eyes at him

"Oh crap.." Nathan continued, knowing that he was digging a deeper whole

"Yeah, oh crap Nate he's your best friend!" Peyton punched him to let him know he was being a ass

"What was with that?" he hissed, even though Quinn had her headphones in

"Your his best mate and your chasing me!" Peyton hissed back

"But me and you whatever it is its secret!" Nathan challenged her

"True" Peyton agreed

"So im not hurting him because he doesn't know!" Nathan shot back

"Hmm..touche" Peyton said, sticking a headphone in her ear and looking ahead of her

* * *

Brooke and Clay both opened their lockers at the same time and greeted eachother

"I have something to pick on with you.." Brooke started

"Oh god you've found out im going out with Rachel, I know you don't like her.." Clay started

Brooke's locker slammed shut

"It was not that. But ew..why when how etc! Are you trying to get a STI?" Brooke widened her eyes in disgust

"Shes not bad!" Clay squeezed his eyes shut, and opened them again..Brooke hadn't poked or slapped him. Something must be going ok

"I was just saying that you stink of alcohol mr!" Brooke started, picking on him again when she smelt his breathe

"Damn forgot my breathmint, I was out last night and no matter how much I try I cant get rid of the smell!" he laughed nervously, before stuffing at least 3 mints in his mouth

"Yeah yeah whatever mr!..See Julian will help me out here" Brooke said, spying a oncoming Julian and pulling him aside

"What?" Julian asked, used to being made to side with either of them

"Doesn't Clay stink of alcohol?" Brooke asked, and Julian exchanged a fake "wtf" look with Clay and Julian smelt him. In all honestly, he stunk and he didn't know how only Brooke had noticed

"Nope" Julian answered

"Well there you go;haha, gotta scram, laters!" Clay walked off to find Rachel

"What is up with him lately, he doesn't stay somewhere for 5 minutes!" Brooke quipped, before directing her gaze at Nathan and Peyton and strutting over, wondering why Nathan looked so worried

Julian walked off, wondering whether to talk to Lucas again, why Clay was greeted with a kiss by a oncoming Rachel. She made everything ok, she was the same. She was going to help him.


	7. I just shut a man down

**Hi everyone, doing a little jump forward to excite things a bit more! One month forward this chapters set- so Clays with Rachel, our love triangles in full flow!**

* * *

Brooke, Haley and Julian all sat at a bench as they watched Clay and Rachel walk into school. Julian knew what was going to happen next..it had to happen soon.

"She is such a slut" Haley moaned, and there it was!

"She shouldn't of ordered a small cheerleading skirt when she has a fat ass" Brooke joined in; Julian pretended to talk into a walkie talkie

"We have some *green eyed monsters* over here" Julian cheered, while Haley narrowed her eyes at him and Brooke punched his arm

"If shes with Clay we need to get on with her" Julian smiled, and heard a faint "pffft" sound from Haley aswell as a "slut" remark from Brooke.

* * *

"So proms soon?" Peyton grinned, making out with Nathan in a closet again. He had insisted on keeping everything so damn secret. Not that she minded, she didn't like the fuss anyway. but maybe if just their friends could know?

"Cool. If its not too suspicious looking we can totally have a dance" Nathan smiled, and Peyton wrinkled up her nose

"I was thinking we could tell people around then?" Peyton sounded out

"Once we tell people, we ruin things" Nathan decided, before going back to Peyton

"Fine, but one day we have to tell people" Peyton poked his chest

"One day Peyton, but that day is not prom night" Nathan pointed out, before kissing the blonde again. He grimaced as he remembered his earlier conversation with Brooke...

_She had clambered downstairs and made him a breakfast_

_"Hey sexy" she grinned, as Nathan rubbed his hair and took the bowl, without a thanks_

_"So prom soon?" Brooke reasoned. She had a idea_

_"Cool" Nathan simply replied, taking a bite out of his toast_

_"Wanna go together?" Brooke winked_

_"No" Nathan bit another slice of toast, and Brooke's face fell. He didn't like upsetting her_

_"We can dance if its not too strange-looking" Nathan corrected himself, and he felt Brooke's arms entering around his wait from behind and kissing his neck_

_"Why can't we just tell everyone then we get to do this all the time?" Brooke asked, punctuating every word with a kiss_

_"Basketball players look better unattached" Nathan decided_

_"But attached to the head cheerleader?" Brooke reasoned_

_"Hmm, whatever" Nathan pushed his bowl to one side and Brooke smiled_

_"Ready for part 2 of your breakfast?" Brooke asked, unzipping her ravens jumper, as Nathan grinned_

* * *

Brooke smiled, Nathan was so..mysterious. He almost was acting as if he was into someone else. She went into the gym to see if she could find him, but instead found another sight which she really did not want to see

"Rachel?" Brooke shouted, and the redhead turned around. Brooke snarled, her and Clay needed to get a room, pronto. Even if he was her best friend, it was vile because it was Rachel. Then she realised that Clay didn't have a dark complexion and dark hair. That was Felix

"Ohmygod" Brooke sounded out

"Its not what it looks like Brooke!" Rachel said, pulling her top down and straightening herself out

"So your not cheating on my best friend and being a general ho-bag?" Brooke asked, squaring upto her

Felix stepped in between them

"Brooke, chillax, don't tell your little friend then nobody gets hurt" Felix grinned, and slapped Rachels ass. She giggled until she again realised Brooke was there

"Your just scared Clay'll beat you up" Brooke laughed

"Erm no" Felix snarled

"Don't tell him Brooke please" Rachel rubbed her hands together, begging

"Urgh, just get out of my sight" Brooke whined, turning around and stomping out. So not only was she being rejected more times by Nathan then it was possible, but she had also just discovered her best friends new relationship was all based on lies. Oh and Clay had told her earlier that he "really liked" Rachel..this was bad.

* * *

Julian smiled at Haley as science reached them again, trying not to look too obvious. He was fast-growing a deep attraction to her but she liked Clay. She said she didn't, but the way she looked so put out when Rachel was with him, that wasn't just her hating Rachel. Speaking of Clay, Julian was less worried. He had a girlfriend, things seemed to be going better for him, so Julian had stopped worrying for a while. He didn't smell of alcohol.

* * *

Lucas ran up behind Quinn

"Hey you!" She laughed, looking at his uncharacteristic happy smile

"Hey!" he said, with enthusiasm

"So, Luke, now your here, I could totally use you" Quinn clapped her hands together, this was perfect

"Sounds kinky, whats it about?" he asked, cocking his head to his side in a flirty manner

"I need a model for my photography!" she smiled, and he looked at her

"Model.." he began

"Its only a couple of photos..and you don't have to do anything just give that moody glare.." Quinn laughed, and Lucas couldn't help but be infected by her energy

"Fineeee" Lucas laughed, and Quinn squealed and linked his arm

"So, lets talk looks" she giggled, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, and taking him off

* * *

Alex walked upto Chase, who again was mooning after Peyton

"Chase, come on, stop skirt-chasing Peyton!" Alex said, in her normal un-subtle way

"I am not..." Chase stuttered, looking mortified

"Yeah and I don't have brown hair" Alex sarcastically replied

"Ha ha ha" Chase replied

"Just ask her out!" Alex smiled, encouraging him, although she liked him, she could put up with Peyton for a while if it got her out of his system

"No!" Chase retorted, blushing

"Oh Chase, your going to get nowhere from standing on the sidelines..remember that!" Alex grinned, patting him on the back and walking off

* * *

"So erm..hows Rachel?" Brooke asked Clay, as they sat together at lunch

"Great thanks!" Clay responded, sounding enthusiastic. Dear god, she could not break it to him when he was this made up about the stupid slut!

"So who is it?" Clay started

"What?" Brooke asked, caught off guard

"You've been doing that smile for weeks now and you haven't asked me about the new basketball guy...Brooke has a lover!" Clay grins

"Maybe.." she coyly answered

"Oh who!" Clay asked

"Can't say yet" Brooke smiled

"As long as hes not an ass its ok" Clay said, and Brooke sighed to herself..she was really into Nathan; but would he ever admit that they were together, or would she have to do it randomly?


	8. Help me

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, sorry its been a while! This chapters gonna be a Clay-centric sorta one, so we can understand whats happening to him**

* * *

"Hes away again, seriously he is such a skiver!" Nathan moaned, Clay was away again and they had practice

"He might actually be ill" pondered Julian

"Pfft, or he has a dodgy hangover and can't get out of bed" Chase laughed

"The guy does like his nights on the town.." Lucas admitted

"Give the guy a break!" Julian defended

"Dude, we have a game agaisnt the best guys in tree hill next week, we need Clay!" Nathan whined

"Oh quit whining" Peyton started, giving him a sarcastic look, while Nathan looked down and smiled, before shooting her a grin

"Or what Sawyer" Nathan pouted

"Or i'll come shut you up" she grinned, and Brooke looked annoyed at the twos communication. Since when did Nate and Peyton talk, well whatever, they were totally going to reveal their relationship at prom. Brooke grinned, and Chase was totally after Peyton anyway!

* * *

Clay groaned as he sat in his bed, he hated days off. Despised them more then anything, he needed the hours at school to keep him sane; he walked to the kitchen quietly

"Why are you out of bed" demanded his father

"Can't I go to school; I can tell them its from me banging into a door or something" Clay sighed, before his dad got up angrily

"What did I tell you..no school with a black eye" His dad reminded him, as if he was asserting a simple rule. Clay got annoyed. His attitude was often his problem

"Then why do you continue swinging punches at my face" Clay muttered sarcastically, and his dad went upto him

"Sorry, did you have something to add?" His dad asked, backing him into a wall so it slammed, and something from a shelf fell

"Nope" Clay said, hoping it wouldn't happen again, but his dad was too quick for that, and quickly punched him in the stomach

"Teaches you to try and be quick-witted ey boy?" his dad chuckled, and picked him up by the scruff of the collar.

"Back to bed" Clays dad said, and Clay wobbled off to his room, knowing that nothing would be achieved by staying. and more then anything, out of fear.

* * *

Clay sat in his room..he would usually be crippled by pain, but he was so used to it, that the now developing bruise around his stomach just felt normal. It all felt normal. It all felt numb. And thats why he used the drugs and the drink to try and save himself, to try and be himself. His dad hurt him more for it, but when he was drunk, he didn't care as much. He didn't hurt as much, he didn't always feel numb, and wrong, and stupid.

He sat and took out one of the many bottles of vodka he had stored in the box under his bed. He took a quick swig and automatically made a face at the drink, the way he always did when he first drank it. He would get used to it quick enough, he always did. Soon enough he would be chugging it down like water, and walking out of the house onto the beach without a care in the world, swinging the bottle in his hand as if he was in a club with the guys.

His dad had hit him ever since he was about thirteen. When he became a teenager. When he stopped being cute and sweet,and just became something to pay for, and the boy that Jo Evans died in labour having. His dad would hit his legs, his stomach, parts of him that never would get recognised. As they got older, Clay tried to defend himself, but his dad would angrily punch him flat in the face. Sometimes Clay would even be faint for a minute or two, before waking up and getting the day off school, purely because of the black eye that nobody was allowed to see.

He sniffed the powder up his nose. Another bad thing, but another thing to numb the pain even more. To space him out, to make him aware. It was a daily routine now, he needed it. He needed the vodka to loose his mind, he needed the drugs to try and live in a whole other world. He was good at acting sober, he just took a pack of breath mints to school and that was it. Fine. great.

* * *

Brooke saw Rachel in the corridor..with Felix, she angrily grabbed Rachels elbow

"What the hell?" Rachel looked at her, with a annoyed expression

"What part of 'dont cheat on my best friend you stupid slut' do you not understand" Brooke crossed her arms

"We were walking" Rachel said, as if it was obvious

"As if you ever just walk with guys like Felix" Brooke chortled

"Stop being a third wheel Brooke, I like Clay and he sure as hell likes me, so leave it" Rachel shrugged

"Exactly, Clay likes you..so stop cheating on him and be a nice girlfriend" Brooke snapped

"What he doesn't know doesn't hurt him. And he wont believe you as you have it in for me. Nice try Brookie" Rachel laughed, and tried to walk off, but Brooke grabbed her arm

"Im being serious Rachel, don't screw with him" Brooke narrowed her eyes at her, and Rachel walked off again, muttering something under her breath

* * *

Clay sneaked out the back of the door, the way he always had, it was quiet, and it worked to his advantage. All his dad did all day is sit and watch tv, surrounded by food. He checked on Clay at night before he went to bed, but that was usually just to give him more crap.

His dad didn't know about the secret exit, he was too big and stupid, and blundered way too much to know anything about the prison he was trying to keep his son in.

He walked across the beach and sat down, knowing that he was safe, everyone was at school. He just needed..air.

He swirled in large circles before walking..to school. He needed to see Rachel. He wanted Rachel. He didn't know if it was the drugs or the alcohol, but he wanted Rachel. And she was always in the gym perving at boys..so he was going to walk, and be the guy she was perving on. He liked Rachel, they were together, two great minds.

He emptied a packet of mints in his mouth as he started to strut along, with no bag or anything, just himself, the gum he was chewing, and a grand smile. He was on top of the world.

* * *

He walked into the school entrance, smiling as he went, today was different. He never normally appeared at school drunk, but he didn't feel drunk. Just a bit happy. He wanted to go kiss his girlfriend. That was why he was strutting into school with no care in the world.

Rachel laughed as her and Felix got..friendly. She wasn't going to cheat again, but Brooke had inspired her, Brooke being all hormonal and "protective" was kinda annoying.

Clay stumbled into a wall and laughed out loud, before walking into the changing rooms to change..but then..

"Rachel...woaaaah Felix!" he stumbled back slightly and blinked; he was being cheated on? This was what happened when he missed school! Great!

"Clay..I can explain" Rachel started

"Explain what..were you massaging him?" Clay rolled his eyes and stepped into the gym, where all the guys and girls were practising, and now looking at the scene unfolding. Clay was in school?

"Clay..your here, get your ass in your kit! Big game!" Nathan moaned, looking a little relieved at the fact he had bothered to turn up

"Clay, me and him.." Rachel started, her hands on her hips

"Oh please don't stop on my account" Clay walked through, looking utterly spaced out. Julian, who was sitting on the sides knew something was up, he knew the signs. The others probably just saw upset, or were staring down Rachel

"What is going on?" Lucas asked, wanting to continue with the game

"Rachel and Felix have been having a cute little affair..how sweet" Clay said, looking like he had a headache

"You ho" Brooke mouthed at Rachel, who shrugged

"Your dumped" Clay decided, sitting down and rubbing his head

"You would of been dumped anyway!" Rachel reasoned, trying to defend herself

"Sorry what?" Clay stood up again, why the hell would he be dumped

"I don't want a relationship with a drunk or a drug user!" Rachel exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as if it was obvious. Brooke gasped "you ho!" nobody disrespected her best friend like that! She walked forward, but Nathan put a arm out to stop her

"What?" Clay shouted, looking worried and annoyed

"Oh don't act innocent, I went through your bag once and found all the powder and vodka there; which ive also witnessed you use!" Rachel snidely said. She had been humiliated by him, so she was going to dig his secret out. Everyones eyes widened, as if it was a comic strip or something

"Pfft like thats true" Clay laughed, and Rachel walked upto his face, her hair swinging behind her

"Why are you looking so worried if it isnt?" Rachel said, raising her eyebrows at him

"Maybe because I found out my rumoured whore of a girlfriend was actually a whore!" Clay said, bulging his eyes out at her in a "shocked" pose

"Oh whatever" Rachel said, rolling her eyes and sauntering off

* * *

Everyone was utterly stunned apart from Brooke. Rachel cheating on Clay..really? They had seemed like such a good match, two sluts together! Clay was so into Rachel!

"Im gonna jet guys..btw all that crap was rumooooours" Clay laughed slightly, before turning. Nathan just looked shocked, Brooke looked horrified at Rachel making up such crap, while the others just ranged between looking secretly pleased that they could be nasty to Rachel, or shocked at what she had tried to spread. Clay, alcohol, drugs? The guy liked a drink, but they had never seen him do more then that. It was a stupid idea. Julian however, knew differently, and quickly grabbed Lucas

"I need a word" he said, and Lucas got up, concerned at Julians expression

"Whats up?" Lucas looked at Julian, who looked as if he was about to admit something

"You remember that friend I told you about a while ago..the one who had alcohol on them, all the time?" Julian asked, watching Luke nod

"What about it?" Lucas asked, folding his arms together

"It was Clay.." Julian admitted, closing his eyes in frustration at how he hadn't tried to help, how he had pushed it to a side

"Why didn't you say!" Lucas looked stressed, slightly annoyed, but predominantly worried

"Because he got with Rachel, I thought he would be ok with a distraction, I don't even know why he is doing things like this in the first place!" Julian insisted

"So your telling me, Clays been on drugs and vodka or whatever, and all that crap Rachel was spouting out there was true?" Lucas asked, looking a bit defiant

"Yeah. I asked him for water once, he was distracted and said go in the bag. I did, and I got the vodka instead of the water, and I found powder" Julian said, at a quick pace, watching Luke nod again, and his eyes widen. It sounded realistic. Clay always carried alot of bottles in his bag.

"We need to find him" Lucas simply said, and this was why Julian told him. He didn't moan or shout, he got on with it and asked no stupid questions

* * *

Clay laughed to himself. Rachel Gatina was never going to be a girlfriend anyway...he slid his vodka out of his pocket and carried on drinking, stumbling towards the sign of the school

Julian and Lucas headed out front, seeing him "Is he drunk?" Lucas asked

"Drunk and high by the looks of it..Clay you ass!" Julian mumbled, and both of them ran over to him

"Hey, buddy what are you doing?" Lucas looked at him softly, before supporting him with one arm

"I dont know" Clay muttered to himself, while Julian got his other arm

"Why come to school drunk you moron?" Julian sounded out

"I wanted to see Rachel" Clay raised his eyebrows

"And what about all the alcohol and drugs you've had" Julian asked him, looking at his pale features

"I have not had any of that crap do not listen" Clay quickly retorted

"Ok we have got to get him home" Lucas said to Julian

"Home?" Clay asked

"Yeah, your beach house that you share with your dad, the massive thing" Lucas sarcastically commented, and Clays features whitened even more

"Not home" he said

"Why?" Julian asked him

"My dad..will...kill" Clay said shortly

"Your dad wouldn't hurt a fly now come on" Lucas laughed. He had met Clays dad at a BBQ, he was nice, funny, and loved his son to pieces

They walked him home slowly and took him into the side entrance of the house, where they used to crawl into Clay's room and crash. They placed him on his bed

"There you go buddy, sleep it off!" Lucas said, looking at him sadly as he shut his eyes

"We'll leave you!" Julian smiled, ruffling his hair and leaving with Lucas

"He needs help" Lucas decided

"Not now Luke, wait until hes sober then we talk" Julian smiled

* * *

Clays dad came into his room, and smelt the alcohol immediately. He shook his son to wake him up

"Oh getting drunk, clever boy" he shook Clay violently

"Whasgoinon?" Clay asked, waking up and feeling like a earthquake had struck. He opened his eyes and was met by his dads.

"I told you no more drink!" His dad roared, and took him up by the scruff of his neck

"Your mother did not kill herself for you to do this!" His dad shouted, slamming him agaisnt a wall. Clay didn't respond

"This is all your fault" his dad shouted again, letting Clay slide to the floor as he kicked him

"Idiot boy" he shouted, kicking him still

"Stop!" Clay groggily said, but this only made each kick harder, and it only made each punch last longer, and linger more often. But it was ok. He was drunk. He was high. He was numb.


	9. A broken mans road

**Thanks for everything guys! Sorry about the very late update, will be alot more regular now, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! xx**

* * *

Julian and Lucas had gone to Clays, but he wasn't there. It was 2 weeks after they had put Clay to bed, and they hadn't seen or heard from him since. It was time for them to tell someone else, and it was between Nathan and Brooke, maybe both. They decided on Brooke, thinking that she was more likely to get through to him then Nathan.

Julian knocked at her door, exchanging a worried look with Luke, they knew how worried Brooke would get, she was protective enough when he had a bad girlfriend, as demonstrated with Rachel

Brooke answered the door, yawning "hey guys, is this a booty call?" she grinned slightly, and then looked at the boys faces, "whats going on?" she asked, something was up, Luke's eyes were narrowed and Julian was shuffling

"Can we..go inside" Luke asked, not wanting to make this a public broadcast,

Brooke nodded and shut the door behind them, stepping into the lounge and taking a seat on the sofa, confused

"Its about Clay" Lucas started, watching her facial expression carefully, seeing how it immediately changed at the mention of her best friend

"Is he hung up over Rachel..i'll take him out" she smiled then grimaced at the thought of Rachel, her stupid red hair, her fat ass, her general whore-like attitude

"Its..more serious then that" Julian cut in, not knowing how to announce it..Brooke looked puzzled, what trouble would Clay of got himself into?

"You know what Rachel was saying?" Lucas tried, wondering if she would catch on

"All that crap about alcohol and drugs.." Brooke raised an eyebrow, obviously mocking the suggestion, inserting a little laugh into it aswell.

"It wasn't crap, its true" Julian suddenly said, and Brooke look didn't change, this could not be true

"How would you know that..and why would you think that?" she asked in disbelief, looking at Julian

"I asked him for water one time and it was vodka..and I saw the drugs..and the other day he was zoned out completely" Julian replied, and Lucas sighed, watching Brooke's expression change to one of concern

"Oh my god..why.." she started, wondering what he couldn't tell he, he was her best friend. And this had made her feel even worse, why hadn't she noticed that something was wrong, why had nobody noticed.

"Where is he now?" she asked, taking a deep breath, they wouldn't of told her unless they needed her help

"Its been 2 weeks and we haven't heard a thing" Lucas shut his eyes, and Brooke felt even worse, she hadn't had a text-back or a phonecall in ages, she had just figured that he had gone to clubs and made himself forget Rachel. She never looked beneath the surface, she just saw what she thought. She had been too wrapped up in her secret relationship with Nathan, too wrapped up to even support her best friend, who got her through everything?

"I'll try and find him, you two go and check his house" Brooke ran a hand through her hair and jumped up, the boys followed her out of the door as Brooke quickly got her car keys off the side, knowing that she needed to find him and quickly. If he was on a bender and had a addiction to drugs and alcohol, she needed to find him fast.

* * *

Clay stood in his room, drunk again, he hadn't been to bed in god knows how long, and he had ran up such a high drugs bill, he was pretty sure they would be after him any minute. The last two weeks had been hell, since that day where he went to school drunk, he had been beating him everyday, shouting at him. Clay could no longer help himself, he was getting too week to defend himself, he was getting too mentally week to keep the exterior up, he couldn't do it anymore, he needed to do something.

Clay pointed the gun that he had sneakily purchased, he was standing facing the mirror..he was smashed again and he was out of control, he didn't know his limits anymore..he had no limits..all he had was his father, making his life hell every single day, every single minute..he was going to end it..he had to..he couldn't do it anymore. He was looking rough, he had his blonde hair all over the place, big bags under his eyes, a massive black eye forming, he didn't even care, he didn't apply the make-up to hide his eye. For once his dad had gone out, saying something about shopping and telling him to stay here or else, but he no longer cared.

He slipped it into his back pocket and carried on walking, home, where he put the gun under his bed, heading back out to sit on the beach, the way he always tried to calm his nerves..he had to do this, and he had to do it tonight..he wasn't thinking straight at all, he was more drunk and high then he ever had been. He didn't even care who saw him anymore, he just wanted to be free, away from everything, everyone, he was past the point of caring, he was past the point of being afraid, all he wanted was some peace, and that no longer included his father. He had to defend himself, thats what his mum would say. And if that meant harming his dad, he would do it. He had no choice..

* * *

Brooke went to the beach, not accompanied by the boys. They had gone to look at his house again, and Brooke knew the beach was where they both usually went to clear their heads. She needed to support her best friend, she needed to be there for him, she hadn't even known that anything was going on.

She sighed as she found him on the beach. Had she been so wrapped up in Nathan that she hadn't even considered her best friend

She went and sat next to him, smelling everything he had taken a mile off, she felt even worse that she hadn't noticed a thing, and wondered what other excuses her friends would come up with for not noticing

"Hey buddy" she said, softly nudging him, scared of sending him flying, she saw him turn around sharply and register that it was her

"Brooke..this isnt..what it.." Clay stuttered; if there was one opinion he cared about it was Brooke, his best friend, the girl who helped him through everything. He sniffed slightly and shut his eyes, not even aware of the black eye that he hadn't put any make-up on

"Clay what happened to your face?" Brooke asked, looking at him with concern, stroking it slightly, scared of what he had got himself into

"My daa-i mean, door..I walked into a door" Clay suddenly burst out, sounding about as convincing as he looked

"You were about to say dad weren't you?" Brooke frowned, touching his arm, trying to get through to him. She knew that only she or Nathan could really get through to him properly

"No" Clay answered, his eyes wide with fear, with another shudder that he didn't even know happened, but Brooke noticed everything

"it was him wasn't it" Brooke looked at him, determined from the truth, she knew how to get things out of him, she gave him eye contact until he looked down

"Brooke don't say a word" Clay mumbled, and Brooke frowned even more, watching his form, shaking more and more

"How long has this been going on for?" Brooke looked at him, with narrowed eyes..she knew things were bad with his dad, but not to the point of violence, his dad had never seemed violent, he was a ass, a sarcastic ass, but he had never seemed violent

"It was a one off" Clay clearly was telling anything but the truth, from the way that he looked more freaked out then Brooke had ever seen him. Of course the drugs and alcohol were playing a massive part in this, but he was hiding something, he had been acting shifty for ages now

Brooke knew that he wasn't fast when he was drunk, and whipped his shirt up, revealing more and more bruising, some old, some new, looking at it with wide eyed shock..that bruise on his wrist on dare night, the way he always bunked school, the way he always ran off at the end of partys or at the end of school..

"Oh my god..it all fits.." she started, thinking of everything that everybody had moaned about, all of the days off

"Brooke..don't say a thing" Clay mumbled again, looking even more vulnerable and helpless then he did the first time. She took in his face for the first time in ages, he was scared, his blue eyes were swimming with fear

"Come here best friend" she sighed placing an arm round him and ruffling his hair. This was bad, but she needed to be strong for him, she was the only one who knew, and he was horribly drunk, which who knows what drugs inside him. Clay collapsed into her shoulder and Brooke's arms tightened around him

"Your not alone" she whispered into his ear, she needed to help him feel safe, she felt bad enough that she had noticed nothing. Clay had never really opened up properly about his mums death, apart from saying that his dad was always blaming him and being an ass, but not to this degree, not to the point where he was scared of him and killing himself . She stroked his hair and wrapped her arms around him tightly, watching him sadly

"Im going to stop it..I promise" Clay muttered, and Brooke looked at him

"How?" she asked, rubbing his arms slightly in the light breeze that had appeared

"Get-rid-of-him" Clay stuttered

"Clay don't do anything stupid, we'll get through this together, im going to help you" Brooke sighed, and helped him stand up

"Im not going to Brooke..I-need to go home though" he said, giving her a strange smile

"I'll come with you.." She looked at him, worried

"Nah, its ok Brooke..im drunk, nothing I say is truth..don't worry.." Clay twirled himself around and started to stumble back to his house, leaving Brooke frowning behind him..what had he meant by getting rid of him?

* * *

Brooke decided to tell Nathan. Someone who could get through to Clay in a man-to-man way, she couldn't handle this on her own, and Luke and Julian had already dawdled around enough

She hammered at his door, which was answered by a grumpy Nathan, but she wasn't in the mood for games. She barged past him

"Brooke, yes you can come in" A surprised Nathan said, running a hand through his hair and walking with her

"Im not here for you Nate" Brooke said, her hands on her hips

"Whats up?" Nathan asked, he was on his way to see Peyton

"Clays in trouble" Brooke simply stated, looking stressed, and Nathan crossed over to her

"What kind of trouble?" he asked, leaning on a counter

"All that crap Rachel was saying is true" Brooke stammered slightly

"What the drugs and the alcohol? Come on give me a break!" Nathan laughed, his best friend liked a drink as much as the next guy but..

"Julian saw it all in his bag, and ive just seen him now, Nathan, its serious" Brooke told him, making sure he listened to her

"Brooke, how serious?" Nathan asked, wondering what the hell was going on

"What im about to tell you, you cannot say a word" Brooke said, accentuating every word, and Nathan nodded at her, reassuring her that he wouldn't, he just wanted her to hurry up and tell him whatever was going on

"I think Clays had problems for a while...his dads been beating him up..I don't know for how long, but you should of seen the bruises Nate, and Clay..he is completely out of it, I saw him earlier, I dont know what the hell hes taken, I don't know how nobody noticed, or nobody spoke to him for the past couple of weaks, but hes freaking me out..muttering about how he was going to solve it, get rid of his dad..I don't know what hes going to do Nate, hes snapped" Brooke started to panic, and Nathan suddenly realised how serious this could be

"We need to find him" Nathan simply said "wheres he gone?" he asked, and Brooke's face paled

"Back to the house..in the state he was in..oh god.."

"Its ok, we'll drive over there" Nathan said, trying to keep a cool head on, grabbing his keys and getting into the car, wondering how the hell his best mate could of hidden this, and how the hell nobody realised or helped him..but they would now, he would make it up. Clay was like another brother to him, and to Luke, they needed to help him, they all would, they would rally round..

It was a short drive to Clays house, thats why Nathan often gave him lifts to school, they got out and ran towards the house, Nathan slightly ahead of Brooke; Nathan stopped as soon as he saw the sight in front of him, Brooke stopped too, wide eyed and scared.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Nathan asked, looking into Clays window, for once, Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis, remained speechless


	10. Bang bang

Hello everyone, another apology for the lack of updates, I am absolutely terrible!

Keep reviewing! x

* * *

"Hes got a gun" Brooke said, shortly

"Well done" Nathan snapped

"Don't snap at me Nate, we need to get him out of there.."

"How though" Nathan asked, his eyes wide

"We need to call the police, obviously!" Brooke said, with a "duh" tone

"And get Clay put in prison for having a gun?"

"Better that then him getting shot"

"His dad wouldn't shoot him" Nathan laughed

"I didn't think his dad would touch him until I saw the bruises Nate, its bad"

"But if we get the police, whats Clay going to gain out of that? His dad will walk free?" Nathan questioned her, and Brooke looked to the sky, as if it would answer her

"I don't know but we need to do something quickly, hes drugged up" Brooke said, in a sensible tone

"How didn't you notice, your his best friend" Nathan said, almost in disgust

"Me? Your the one who calls him "your second brother", yet you don't notice that he spends most of his basketball practices drinking vodka!" Brooke hit back

"You have him staying round your house, you drink his cocktails, were they not a little strong?" Nathan asked, almost taunting her

"Clay's cocktails have always been strong, nothings changed in that respect"

"That, or you've been too obsessed with me?" Nathan asked

"Of course, mask your own guilt by making me out to be some needy girlfriend, you complete ASS" Brooke retorted

"Well maybe Clay wouldn't be in this situation if someone focused on him!"

"And why wasn't that you Nathan? His best friend?" Brooke asked, angrily

"I don't know" Nathan said, sitting down, finally cracking

"Nobody noticed" Brooke whispered "when I saw him today, I don't know how I didn't notice before, the bruises, the drugs, the alcohol, the constant drinking, its all so obvious now"

"What are we going to do?" Nathan asked sadly

"I could call Luke and Julian, they would come and help" Brooke suggested, knowing it was a long shot

"Luke and Julian are less likely to be able to handle themselves then I am, we need to leave them out of it"

"Maybe I could go in and talk him out of it" Brooke said to herself, more than Nathan

"No" Nathan said, putting an arm in front of her

"He would listen to me" Brooke sighed

"He doesn't look like he would listen to anyone right now.."

* * *

"Oh, pointing a gun, really son? Great joke, pansy!" Clays dad laughed, hollowly

"Do I look like im laughing" Clay asked, shaking a little, keeping the gun at a height

"So whats the plan? Shoot me? Dump the body? Keep buying your little drugs?"

"Shut up" Clay retorted

"Like your going to shoot me..your useless Clay" his dad laughed, a nasty, high pitched laugh, followed by a series of coughs

Clay stood in silence, shaking, his face going redder by the minute

"So this is how you repay your mum"

"Oh there we go, you blame me for mum dying, it was not me!"

"If you were a super super boy, maybe I would be able to justify your mums death, but your not, your useless, talentless, lazy"

"Oh keep it coming" Clay said hotly

"So what are your friends going to think of this high drama?" teased his dad

"They don't know" Clay quietly admitted

"Oh, so your just going to dump my body and flee the town. Cant even make that a plan can you?"

"Why couldn't you just act like a parent?"

"Who would want to admit parenting you" his dad flatly responded

"Nice" Clay replied, still holding the gun "but you know whats not nice dad, you..you've let yourself go, you've grown that fat gut, the beard,the constant drinking, the way your so friendless and lonely you have to BEAT YOUR OWN KID" he shouted, shaking and shutting his eyes, watching his father's face contort with anger , his eyebrows knitting together, considering the next move

"SHUT UP" he roared, taken over by rage

"MAKE ME" Clay shouted back, circling round him "go on, show me what a man you are, give me another black eye, lock me in my room because dad, it doesn't hurt anymore, none of it does! You call me useless but look at yourself, who would want to go in a 10 foot radius of you, LOOK AT YOU YOUR PATHETIC" Clay vented, narrowing his eyes

"You seriously think your gonna kill me, do you?" Clays dad smiled nastily, his face red, circling Clay with him

"If that what it takes to escape, then I will, your a layabout, your angry at me when you should be angry at you, you should of died instead of mum" Clay knew he had crossed the fine line. His dad looked murderous

"say that again you little shit"

"Ok, I will. You should of died instead of my mum!" Clay shouted, and his dad charged at him, both of them crashing against the glass

* * *

Nathan and Brooke were watching from outside

"Oh my god we need to call the police!" shouted Brooke, hearing the commotion before she saw it

"No way, they'll take ages, im going in!" Nate shouted back

"Nathan you can't you'll get hurt, theres a gun in there"

"Im not gonna sit and watch my best friend get killed Brooke, im going in" Nathan said, shortly, and ran towards the fight, shouting "Clay!"

Brooke ran after as Nathan tried in haste to get Clay's dad away from him, and then she stopped as she heard it. The sound making the innocence of Tree Hill seem miles away. A shot.

The trigger had been pulled on the gun.

But who was hurt?


End file.
